


Memories

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Gimmicks' Compendium: Life in New Toronto [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Back-Door Pilot, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gimmicks, Light-Hearted, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Before heading off for a short vacation back home in Derry, Hannah decides to wish her teammates and friends well. However, she lets Axel in on a pretty good secret. (OCtober 2018)





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Too hungry to post notes. Enjoy!

Inside the hidden, jet-black hideout of the Gimmicks, the familiar hum of Hannah's portals emerges as she steps forward. Dressed in travelling wear with a pair of stylish glasses, she greets Axel, Moon, and D.K. as they greet her.

"Afternoon, gang," Hannah said in her usually jovial tone. "Rather crappy day today, right?"

Surveying New Toronto's layout for Anomaly-based crimes, Moon makes a disgusted sigh, mirroring Hannah's statement. "Don't remind me, Hannah. Can't wait for the weekend."

D.K. chuckles, its tone deep and full of a sense of knowing like his age. "Heh, don't get too comfortable, Ms. Kim," he said. "It's going to be raining for the  _entire_  weekend."

Moon's noise of disgust leaves her lips once more, rolling her eyes and shaking her head behind her classic, futuristic goggles. Axel makes his way to Hannah, patting Moon on the shoulder. She smirks and brushes it off.

"Hey, sweetie," Axel grinned, kissing Hannah.

Kissing back, Hannah giggles. "Hey, you. What's up? How's the craic here?"

"Hideout's pretty safe! You already know what Moon's doin'. D.K.'s working on some  _live_  gadgets in the field for us. And Megann? She's over there..." He points to the AI companion 'resting' on a nearby desk.

"Studying humans again?" said Hannah.

"Studying humans again."

"Aye. Hehe, figures. Anyways, I'm going to be away for the weekend. Celebrating Halloween early with my Ma and Da back home!"

D.K. looks up with his eyebrow raised. "Away for the weekend, huh? Normally, I'd tell you that it's a silly idea. I'd tell you that we must find more information surrounding our origins, no matter what. But..."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "But..."

"My wife and son want to go trick-or-treating. Outnumbered at home  _and_  in the Hideout." He sighs. "Have fun, but be alert."

"Yes, 'Da'," Hannah said in a teasing tone. "Anyone else going to miss me? ...Besides you, of course, Axel." She rubs Axel's cheek as he shrugs.

Moon raises a finger to catch Hannah's attention. "Hannah?"

"Aye? What's up?"

She turns her head slightly with a smirk. "What costume are you going to be wearing? Is it gonna be the one I recommended?"

Hannah nods with a smirk and a thumbs-up. "Aye, it's gonna look class. I'll send all of you some pictures. Well, most of you..."

"Thank you!" bellowed D.K., his mind focused on weaving materials with his AR gloves.

The rest chuckle as Hannah starts to leave... before she pulls Axel away from the rest, leaving them to their work. "Before I go, I've decided to write our story with Dee."

Puzzled, Axel stares at Hannah before connecting the dots. "Eh? Oh! Um, really? You don't think they might..."

"No, no. Definitely not," Hannah whispered, holding Axel's cheeks. "Besides, we haven't told our story yet! It's about time to let people know what we've done. How we started."

A nervous Axel furrows his brow before Hannah kisses him. "You sure, sweetie?"

"I promise. Besides, it's a closed server. Dee made sure of that. Our secret will be safe. I trust him and I trust them. You trust me?"

The couple leans in for a deep kiss as Axel nods. "Have a great time."

Hannah smiles. "I promise you'll get some special pictures, too." She winks before meeting up with the rest. "Be back soon, baby."

Stunned, Axel chuckles as Hannah wishes D.K. and Moon farewell... for now. As her eyes turn purple, she steps through the portal to find herself back in her bedroom. Before grabbing a small luggage case, she flips out her phone and sends a video message to her friend Dee...

* * *

_Axel's okay with it, Dee. The rest will know later. We're ready. Tell them our story._

_Later days! - Love, Hannah_

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all would like to see their origins? Eh?
> 
> Well, Hannah wanted me to tell you that our project is a go. Next month? _**The Gimmicks: Lights in the Stars**_ will be in fanfic form! My next big project.
> 
> Stay tuned. :)


End file.
